residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mina West
Mina West was born on September 1,1897 to Lucy and Abraham West. She is the young sister of Mathew West and was the wife of Peter Carson before he died in World War 2. She is also the stepmother of Dolores Carson, who took care of her after the death of her father. Mina's father was a medical doctor who was attacked by a woman who was transformed into a vampire and she drank every last drop out of Mr. West. Afterwards, that same vampire tracked Mina, her mother and brother, then killed her mother before her eyes. She took them both under her wing and when Mina was 20, she was bitten by that same vampire, however now a vampire, Mina managed to kill her. She also turned her brother and then by 1916, Mina married Peter Carson. After the death of her husband, she and Dolores moved to America where by her stepdaughter's 24th birthday, she turned her into a vampire. They slept throughout the remainder of the 20th century and weren't disturbed until the 21st century. '2037' While still asleep in a tomb within a castle they built after World War 2 and while on patrol, 2 scouts of the New Amazons came across the old fortress. They contacted Penthesilea Samaras who ordered them to stay there and wait for backup, however they disobeyed orders and continued on into the castle. They arrived in the castle and explored, however both Mina and Dolores heard them moving and talking so they awoke from their 92 year slumber and were ready for their first meal in a century. The scouts were attacked and were drained dry of their blood. Penthesilea, Hippolyta Drake, Stella Havel, Michael Franklin Miller and Jane Valentine went in and investigated. They found the dead bodies of the 2 scouts and then without fear, Mina and Dolores revealed themselves to the team. Willingly, both were bought in for questioning and for the next 2 hours, they got the same answers. Now after that they submitted them to a test which proved them both as vampires. They have completely given themselves to the cause of the New Amazons, however as non religious members of the team. 'Powers & Abilities' Due to her being a vampire, Mina possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, healing, reflexes, senses and even the power of immortality. Unlike typical vampires however, she injected herself and Dolores with a special serum designed to resist sunlight which will last for as long as they live. She also possesses genetic memory, allowing her to remember every experience she's felt, places she's been to, things that she has read and even people she has met. For all her powers to work, she must require a certain amount of blood in a certain amount of time before she starts to decompose. Aside from her powers as a Vampire, Mina also is very skilled with many classical and present day musical intstruments such as the Violin, Cello, the drums and even and electric guitar. 'Weapons of Choice' Usually Mina's arsenal of choice is a small one and yet very deadly when it comes to the enemy. She carries a Sten Nautilis as her primary weapon and uses a Tokarev TT-33 pistol as her sidearm. She also carries around blades, ranging from daggers to Axes. 'Gallery' Mina 2.png|Mina about to feed on her victim Mina.png|Mina's eyes turn red while feeding on her victim Mina Satisfied.png|Mina satisfied after feeding on her victim Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Female Character Category:Female Protagonists Category:Mr.Secord Category:New Amazons